Danny Phantom Suicide Drables
by RainbowFez
Summary: Ten stories featuring Danny ending his life or attempting to.
1. Up in the air

Danny shook as he stared down at the ground bellow him, buildings just dots and people too small to see. There were no ghosts attacking today but he hadn't been so lucky yesterday or the day before or the day before. Every day another one attacked and he had to fight. He was just a teenager. He wanted to go to school, have friends and worry about homework. He didn't want to train to fight creatures that came back stronger every time he flushed them back into the ghost zone. He didn't want to fear for his life in his own home. He didn't want to sit quietly in his classroom, unable to pay attention because he was too focused on not screaming.

What did they expect? A fifteen year old boy couldn't be thrust into war without consequences to his psyche. It broke him and hollowed him out. He felt only pain, only fear and now he was going to free himself of it all. He was going to end the fighting, remove himself from the everlasting battle that had consumed his life so completely.

The white-blue rings traveled from his waist down his legs and up his chest. When they faded he felt gravity take over. Should he scream? He really didn't know. What do you do when you're plummeting from hundreds of feet in the air? He really didn't want to scream though. Why spend his last moments in a terrified panic. No he would just enjoy the roller coaster feeling in his stomach and the cold fresh air hitting his face.

It all went so fast. One second he was too high to view anything and next the roofs were in sight, people easily spotted on the busy sidewalks. His last thought was that he shouldn't be smiling before there was a loud squishy bang in the middle of an intersection.


	2. Vlad's Bug

Vlad maters flew through the green expanse of the ghost zone, eyes moving back and forth. The tracker he put on Danial had stopped transmitting minutes ago. Normally this would mean nothing and he'd just send another one of his bugs to track the boy down but with his little badger's last location was in-between walker's prison and Skulker's island, just next to the door that lead to one of the most dangerous ghosts in the zone. So he knew it was in his best interest to take a look.

As he approached the last known location of the teenager his heart skipped a beat. The ectoplasm that ran through his and the boy's veins ran in thick lines around him like blood in water. Picking up speed he followed the flow of ectoplasm.

"Danial!" He shouted in fright, speeding at top speed the last several yards. The boy's limp body was even paler than normal, obvious by the amount of skin showing. His suit was torn, revealing the child's entire chest where giant claw marks dug deep into his body. "Hang in there little badger" He said pleadingly, taking the boy in his arms. Danny moaned at the touch.

"I thought he always killed. No one told me I'd just be mauled" Danny voiced softly. The shock that overtook Vlad caused him to freeze, moving only by the momentum that he had built up.

"Danial?"

"Just my luck right? First time I want a ghost to kill me and it doesn't. Now I got to wait till I'm strong enough to get back here… Maybe Skulker will find me." He whispered. Vlad returned to his hurried pace, just fast enough not to cause more damage. "Could you maybe drop me off over there?" Danny choked out, voice even more distant than before.

"Idiot child! There are other ways to fix things then dying" Vlad hissed. Danny didn't seem to hear him, dozing restlessly in his arms. Vlad's eyes widened as the ectoplasm turned to blood. Within seconds the boy had shifted to his human form. "Stay alive Danial!"

As if to defy him one more time Danial let out one final breath. He died then and there, getting what he had wanted for so long.


	3. When I need him most

The ghost boy stood resolutely in the Fenton lab, eyes closed, tears streaming down his face. He didn't listen to his sister shouting from the door, held back by his mother. He didn't feel the ecto energy seeping from the portal behind him. All he felt was the cold metal of an ecto gun pressed against his forehead.

His body shook in ragged breaths as he waited, waited for it all to end, the pain, the misery, the fighting. He didn't know why his father was hesitating. This was what the man had wanted for so long. It's all he ever talked about. Why would he hesitate now, when Danny needed him the most.

"Please!" Jaz screamed, voice so loud that it cut through the sound of green blood rushing through Danny's ears. "Listen to me!"

There was a click and timed seemed to slow. Danny felt the blast of energy travel through the barrel of the gun before plunging into his skull. It was over instantly.

"DANNY!" Jazz screamed, falling to her knees. Danny wouldn't see the look of horror on his parents face as the last of his ghost energy was ripped from his body, burning the lab and leaving his human corpse sprawled on the ground. He would never see the fear or know the pain that depowered his parents.

He was gone, human half and ghost half both killed. He ceased to exist, no after life, no second chance.


	4. Willing Prey

Danny stared blankly at the wall in front of him. When he had plunged himself into the lair of Skulker he expected a quick end, shot and skinned for the mantle of his enemy. What he hadn't expected was his ghost half to survive, stripping itself from his body to be immediately grabbed by the hunter.

What was even worse was the realization of what a ghost pelt really was. It was not death as the animals of the human world knew. It was being sliced open and drained of the ecto energy that made up his muscle, fat and bone. That should have killed any human but as a ghost he survived, just a unmoving pile of flesh. Now he was stuck, nailed to the wall above a glowing green fire for all eternity, the sounds of his fellow ghost prey screaming in his ear from their places on the wall beside him.


	5. Watery Grave

The water rushed around him as he was pulled downward. He watched as the light blue turned darker the lower he fell. His lungs burned and he wanted to breathe. He wanted to let go, drown and finally be done but the human body holds its breath till the very last second. So he tried to enjoy the cool water on his skin but he just couldn't seem to appreciate it with his body screaming for air.

His vision began to blur, turning black at the edges. He looked down but he could barely see the weights attached to his ankles through the growing darkness in his mind. Two seconds later his mouth opened in a gasp for breath. Water spilled into him, flooding his throat and lungs. It hurt more than he had imagined. IT burned an stung and froze him all at the same time but the pain was relatively quick and his death was thankfully fast.


	6. Through The Wall

Danny always wondered what would happen if he became tangible halfway through an object like a wall or a door. Would there be a hole where his molecules were? Would he be split in half? Or maybe something entirely different would happen. He'd never tested it for obvious reasons but today he did have a reason.

Danny stood with his back against his bedroom wall. It probably wouldn't work. The drowning, falling and even the bullet to his head didn't work. Maybe he was too ghost to die. With a sigh Danny leaned his head back, passing through the wall until his brain was within the confines of the wall. If this didn't work he really didn't know what he'd do. There was nothing left he wanted to live for.

"Here goes nothing" Danny sighed, sad eyes closing one last time. The world went black and for just one millisecond he felt his scull crumbling within the wall.


End file.
